


Rumor Has It

by starryeyedsea



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedsea/pseuds/starryeyedsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relena Darlian takes a lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Church of Lemons 2012.

"What complete and utter rubbish is this?!"

  
Heero held back a smile as he walked back into the room from having taken a shower. Relena was still on the bed completely nude and thumbing through a magazine of some sort. Not that he could comment as he was just putting on his pants himself.

"What is rubbish?" he asked as he proceeded to pull up his boxers and jeans.

"Just listen to this headline: 'Has Minister Darlian Taken a Lover?' Who writes a headline like that? It's so antiquated," she said.

The corner of his mouth rose up a bit at that.

"Well it isn't as if it is untrue," he said.

Relena stared at him, as if that was not the response she'd been expecting.

"No, but it just sounds so..." She paused as if to search for the right words, "it makes it sound crude. I didn't take you for anything. We are lovers. There was no taking or any of that."

He turned his back towards her so he could face the mirror, and began to button up the white cotton shirt. He listened as Relena continued with her spiel

"And as if the headline is bad enough, just listen to what the article has to say. 'Has the eternally single Relena Darlian finally fallen in love? An inside source says that the Vice Foreign Minister takes more personal leaves than she used to, and is always taking certain calls that are most definitely not business related. This is all speculation of course, although we have to wonder whether the fact that the usually forthright Minister Darlian has not appeared in public with any man or woman on her arm. Could there be something secretly shameful about her clandestine romance.'"

Relena dropped the magazine and looked at Heero hoping that he would give her some kind of reaction. But there was none, he was completely still. She thought back on what she said and then scolded herself for being so thoughtless. She jumped out of bed, not even bothering to put any clothes on. She went over to him, his back still turned on her, and without a word wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm not ashamed of you," she said softly.

"I know," he responded, though she didn't know whether she believed him.

"If someone were to ask me directly I would of course tell them the truth," she said, "I just don't want to make you, or us, a spectacle. I want something that is just ours."

He put his hands over hers and squeezed them a bit.

"This is my fault," she said, "I should probably be a bit more discrete. I'm probably giving it all away. I know that people at the office have picked up on it, but I can't help it. Because of you, I'm happy all the time."

With that Heero pushed her arms off and turned around to embrace her fully. He doesn't say anything, he doesn't think he could even if he wanted to. The fact that she always knew the right thing to say was a mystery to him. A part of him had been worrying about the ramifications of their relationship ever since it had 'started'. He didn't want to be a burden to her, and the cold, rational part of him told him that his past could harm her if it were to ever come out in the open. And he had also doubted on whether he would ever to be able to make her happy. To hear her say differently was both a relief and point of pride for him. He pulls her in as close as he can, hoping to get his thoughts across to her.

He felt her smile into his shoulder.

"You make me so happy. And I just don't want that to end, and so I want to wait a little longer," she said, "I know you're worried, about what might happen, but you shouldn't. Everything will be okay, and you could never hurt me. I trust you."

He pulled away from her for a bit, just so he can face her. He wanted to say something, to thank her, to tell her just what it was he was feeling, but he couldn't. He doesn't have the words or the voice.

She smiled and put a hand to his cheek and without words he knew she understood. She would always understand. Maybe, she understood even more than he did himself.

He touched his forehead to hers and took a deep breath. With one swift motion, his mouth was on hers. With every motion, every flick of the tongue, every caress of the lips he tried to communicate to her everything inside him. He pulled her as close as he could, never minding that she was still completely nude. His heart was pumping so fast and he could feel the heat rising in his chest. This want, this need always seemed to be too much. He wanted her. He had only ever wanted her.

She pulled away from him, obviously the more rational of the two.

"You know you just got dressed, if we continue, you might have done it all for nothing," she said, the comment broke some of the tension but not the desire.

"It doesn't matter," he whispered, "besides, I might not need to get undressed."

He picked her up and covered the short distance to the bed. He laid her down and then propped himself over her and met her gaze. He looked at her, and he almost lost himself right there. He wasn't actually that sexual of a person. Images of naked people just did not do much for him. But there was something about her, the fact that he knew it was her, that made her different. He knew the attraction was only because it was her, because he knew her.

Because in the deepest way he was emotionally bound to her. He kissed her again.  
Relena had to keep herself from smiling at it all. Usually she was the instigator, the more active lover, not necessarily because she always wanted to be. She had long accepted that Heero Yuy was not good at social signals, nor did he have all that much experience in these matters. But on these rare moments where he was more active, she relished it. It was good to know that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

Neither of them broke the kiss, rather it developed into something deep and raw. Every inch of her was covered with him, and she could smell the the scent of the shampoo in his hair. He broke the kiss, and began to put his lips to every inch of her. Her forehead, her cheeks, her throat, her collarbone, he was everywhere and she groaned as the pleasure began to pool in her belly. He was moving too slow, but he held her down, making sure that she didn't rush him. He lingered upon her breasts, his warm lips covered her right nipple and suckled it a bit. Her breathing becomes increasingly rushed, as he put one arm under her back and lifted her up into his mouth.

"Please," she begged, but he kept going, not yet ready to give her release.

He did the same to the other nipple. At first she could only focus on his mouth on her breast, but then she felt a hand break between her legs and move up to comb the curls of her public hair.

"Hurry," she said, her voice hoarse, "I want you to..."

He raised his head up off her breast and stared at her for a moment.

"Trust me," he said, "be patient."

She was quiet after that. She almost hoped he would resume what he had been doing, but rather he just keeps making eye contact as his right hand continues with its ministrations. His hand dips lower and she instinctually parted her legs. His thumb circles her clitoris, and he kept his eyes on her as she hung her head back and allowed the brief spikes of pleasure flow through her. Soon he had two fingers inside her and gently slid them up and down, in and out. He seemed to breath with her as she moaned, her own passion fueling his.

And then, just as she was on the brink, he removed his fingers and got up a bit. Relena's eyes were still closed and her sight still fuzzy from the feelings before, so she didn't watch him. She figured he had just gotten up to remove his own clothing. She gasped when she felt his breath on her inner left thigh. He pressed his lips to her skin, and begins to make his way up her thigh.  When she felt his breath on her genitals she had to tamper down the urge to scream. Never in her life, had just the anticipation of his touch been enough to send her right over by herself. But she forced her body to wait. He kissed her nub, and before she could say anything to that he moved to stroking the labia with his tongue.

Almost, please," she gasped for him, one of his hands touched her breast to help her along. Her hips bucked into his mouth, as he continued. Every stroke, every time his tongue just so much as began to enter her she felt herself lose just a bit more of her control. And then, his breath still hot on labia she let herself go.

It was one perfect moment of complete bliss.

When her orgasm finally subsided, he lifted his head up to hers, and silently captured her lips with his. A thrill ran down her spine as she tasted just a bit of herself on his lips. When they pull a part he looked at her as if to say something.

"Thank you," he said finally, and Relena looked at him oddly.

"Why?" she asked, "after that I feel it is I who should be thanking you."

"For you," he said, "Thank you for being you."

She smiled for a moment, and pulled him into her embrace.

"Same to you," she said.

"I don't deserve you," he said, and she resisted the urge to gently slap him in response, but maybe because she was still remembering how she'd been feeling just a few moments earlier, she decided to humor him.

"No, you don't," she agreed, "but I love you anyways."

She didn't expect a response. He had yet to put words to how he felt, and she didn't want to rush him.

"I love you."

She stilled, and looked at him. Up until now, he had never said it, never had seemed close to saying it. Not that she needed him to. She knew from every glance, every half smile, and every time they were intimate. But the fact that he did made her realize that some part of her did want it.

She cupped his faced with her hands and touched her forehead to his, much as he had done earlier.

"I know."

"Only you," he said, struggling to get the words out, "it will always be only you."

"We'll be okay," she said, "this is only the beginning."

 

Three months later the headline of StarWorld Weekly (Leader in Celebrity Gossip and Inane Trivia) ran the follow headline:

_Vice Foreign Minister Steps Out with Secret Beau: Are Wedding Bells Around the Corner?_


End file.
